Sanji's Wish
by Schrodinger gen X
Summary: One night Sanji gets drunk and tells Zoro his deepest, darkest wish... ...And Zoro is only too happy to grant his wish... Warnings: Graphic depictions of sex, light bondage, minimal MINIMAL pain/spanking, YAOI and light language


**Authors Notes: **So this is going to be another one-shot as I can only really work on one series at a time before my brain starts to melt, and eyes run out of my head. Again just a quick little bit of writing, this time between Zoro and Sanji, now I haven't actually watched or read too much of One Piece so this may be a little inaccurate (sorry)

As for this story I'm doing, I'll be writing this one based on the idea that Zoro and Sanji are already a couple so bear with me kay?

….

It was dark and quiet on the ship, the gentle waves pushing it against the dock causing it rock gently and the single lantern on board to sway slightly, making the shadows jump and dance across the deck of the ship. Sanji had just finished his second cigarette for the evening and was beginning to feel decidedly bored, the others had gone into town for supplies and would not be back for a while, even that moss brained swordsman had decided to go with the others this time leaving him alone on the ship with nothing but his thoughts.

Not that he had minded at first, after all he had a rather large mess to clear up from their previous meal, as Luffy had made and even bigger mess than usual in the kitchen which was a rather impressive feat considering he ALWAYS made huge messes. A sudden throb behind his eyes reminded him of his second reason for staying behind this time around, what could only be described as the mother of all hangovers was currently making hell with his brain.

They had bought a rather large supply of beer from their previous island visit and it had been very potent, not to mention everyone had been in a celebratory mood the other night as well. All of them had drunk well into the morning before most succumbed to the alcohol and passed out, well that's what he had been told, Sanji didn't exactly remember most of last night as it had all become a blur after his first few drinks.

Pulling out another cigarette he lit it, the bright flash of light hurting his sensitive eyes making them water in the dark as he took his first pull. Exhaling he watched the puff of white smoke drift up and out over his head, waking up in the morning had certainly been fun though. After all it wasn't often he found himself sandwiched between Nami and Zoro, and he had spent several long minuets there enjoying himself immensely before Nami had woken and screamed at them both. Causing him to blush and Zoro to blink, which for the mostly stone faced fighter was a big reaction to the profanity Nami was screaming in their sensitive ears.

Ordering them both from her sight she had set Sanji to work in the kitchen preparing breakfast, and they had all sat down to eat once she had calmed down. After that it had been awkwardly silent on the ship until they had found the latest island they were looking for.

Small and quiet the island they had found was quite peaceful and so far the only interesting thing that had happened all day and night was the small school of fish that was currently swimming by the boat, doing nothing to alleviate his growing boredom. Yawning Sanji stretched his arms up behind his head before settling down into a more comfortable position on his chair up in the crow's nest. Grabbing his beer for beside him he took a long swig before placing it back down on the ground, this night was tedious, boring and cold, yawning again he felt his eyes begin to close.

Starting he forced them open, blinking them hard to force the sleep to clear from them, shifting in the hard chair he yawned again before settling back and crossing his arms. The soft rocking of the ship lulling him and before he knew it he had dropped off to sleep…

…..

Zoro sighed leaning back against the mast of the ship, waiting for Sanji to fall asleep. It had been interesting last night watching the cook get drunk and parade around the group making a fool of himself. As the night had worn on the blonde had let some rather interesting things slip and Zoro had decided to surprise him tonight while the others were away from the ship, unfortunately for his plan to work the damn chef had to be asleep and Zoro had been waiting here for hours.

Shifting from foot to foot he gave a soft sigh, relaxing his head back against the mast he closed his eyes, letting to soft sea breeze blow over him. He had left his swords behind with the others back on the island as they would have made too much noise and alerted the cook to his presence, ruining his plans. But now he was regretting leaving his swords behind as he now had nothing to occupy his mind with while he waited, tilting his head to the side to stretch out a sore neck muscle he heard a noise and froze.

The faint sound of yawning reached his ears, and Zoro grinned. It wouldn't be too long now. Sure enough a little while later the sound of loud snoring reached his ears and with a wide grin Zoro turned, gripping hold of the mast he began to climb the side quickly. Falling asleep on watch, hmm how naughty of the cook, Zoro would just have to… punish him for his tardiness.

Feeling the slight burning of the muscles, and the beginnings of desire in his groin Zoro chuckled to himself as he climbed higher. Time to get started…

….

His arms hurt… Sanji shifted from side to side, trying to get comfortable as it was really hard to sleep with his arms aching like that. Not to mention that there was a rather cold breeze blowing around past his… Pulling himself fully awake, Sanji blinked several times and looked down at himself wide eyed. "Okay, so I'm naked" Muttering about weird ass pirates Sanji shifted his weight again, staring himself it took him several moments for him to realise that he was also tied upright against a wall.

Jerking on the restraints holding both his arms above his head, he glared up at his hands. "Oh now what the fu-" Stiffening he looked out around the room, suddenly noticing he wasn't alone, a single candle burned brightly at the far end of the room casting deep shadows out from itself. Sitting cross legged in a chair was a man, his face hidden by shadows, and as Sanji stared at him he stood. The man took several steps forwards the lone table in the room, his booted feet loud in the sudden silence as Sanji held his breath as fear and most disturbingly arousal passed through him.

Forcefully willing the beginnings of his arousal down, Sanji shifted again as another bolt of pain shot through his arms and into his shoulders causing his upper back to throb in time with his accelerated heart rate the fear making small beads of sweat form on his face and chest.

The man continued to study him silently as he began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, each practised movement causing Sanji's fear and arousal to spike higher. Finishing he watched as a pair of muscular arms pulled the now open shirt off broad shoulders before dropping it unceremoniously onto the table. Swallowing loudly Sanji looked down at the ground as the man before him shifted, placing his hip causally on the table beside him and settling down comfortably. Peeking up through his lashes Sanji looked around the room, desperately trying to clear the sleepy fog from his eyes so he could identify just who had taken him.

For several heart stopping moments the man simply studied him, his hair swaying from side to side softly in a rhythmic movement, eyes widening Sanji realised that he was still on the ship, and felt hope flare through him. "You won't get away with this, my crew will be back at any moment and they will stop you" A soft snort was all that greeted his words, and his sudden burst of bravery left him, sagging downwards in his bonds Sanji sighed heavily letting his head drops forwards onto his chest.

Too lost in feeling sorry for himself Sanji didn't notice as the man made his way forwards and the sudden brush of a bare hand on his skin made him jump violently, but before Sanji could lift his head the man pulled a blind fold down over his eyes, effectively stopping him from being able to identify his attacker.

Panting in fear Sanji waited for the man to make his next move, but what he did shocked him to no end. Soft lips pressed against his, moving gently before pressing harder, Sanji felt his jaw go slack with shock and taking this as an invitation the man pushed his tongue inside his mouth rubbing sensually against his tongue. Moaning as another bolt of fear and arousal slid through him Sanji hesitated before beginning to kiss the man back, the strange almost forbidden pleasure causing heat to begin pooling in his groin.

This, this was his deepest darkest fantasy. Something he had always wanted yet never had the nerve to tell anyone about, for as long as he could remember he had wanted this, to be tied up, to be used, to be taken by someone he didn't even know the name of. This dark, perverted though had always been sitting there at the back of his mind and for the first and probably the only time it had been shown the light, and Sanji was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Pressing himself forwards he opened his mouth wider, sucking and licking the man's tongue, battling against it for dominance in his mouth. Rough calloused hands caressed the side of his face before pushing him back against the wall and away from the man's hot, wet mouth. Sanji let out a small whimper of disappointment as the man pulled back, causing his captor to chuckle again. The rough hands brushed down the sides of his face before running down his neck, grasping it, the man pulled Sanjis head to the side before leaning forwards as licking up the side.

Letting out a small gasp Sanji felt his eyes slide closed as the man ran his hot tongue up and down the side of Sanji's neck, pressing down harder with each practised swipe. His hearting thumping loudly now, Sanji moaned as the man bit down gently onto his throat before slowly increasing the pressure until Sanji felt sure that his skin would break. Not that he minded as the harder than man pressed the hotter and better is neck felt, until he was sure that he would orgasm just from that simple bite. That wonderful bite that sent bolts of pain radiating out and down to his groin, sending dark thrills through him, he could feel himself thickening and as the man pulled back before he could break the skin Sanji cried out in disappointment.

His skin rapidly began to cool as the man's hot breath left his neck, and there was a long pause. Jumping, Sanji moaned again as the man's hands reappeared on his neck before trailing down to his chest, brushing over the smooth hairless skin he found there before reaching over and flicking one of Sanji's nipples. Pinching them the man pulled on them lightly, twisting them hard causing Sanji's back to arch drawing a loud gasp from his lips. Letting go the man brushed a hand down to his waist before pulling him forwards against the bonds, large warms hands held him in place as the man pressed Sanji's hips against his own, grinding their groins together causing him to grunt from the friction of rough pants on his sensitive skin.

The other man's hand reached up, pulling Sanji's head back brutally for a long deep kiss that made shivers crawl up and down his spine. Sanji could feel himself thicken again as the man pressed their heads together biting down hard on his lip. Shivering at the pleasured pain, Sanji pressed himself forwards against the man, rubbing against his chest and wrapping one long leg around his hips so he could grind against him better. His aching erection practically begging for more friction, which the man seemed happy to supply but before he could truly begin to enjoy himself the man pulled away leaning Sanji limp and frustrated against the wall. Letting out a frustrated noise at the sudden loss of contact, Sanji tugged blindly at the bonds on his wrists, wanting to touch the stranger before him.

The sounds of their panting filled the room and from in front of him Sanji could hear the sound of boots being dropped to the floor, before unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone. Feeling another shiver run though him, Sanji's nipples tightened at the thoughts of what was to come next. The cool brush of hand on his arms had him moaning and to Sanji's complete surprise he felt the tugging at the bonds above his head, soon enough they slacked and Sanji dropped forwards as his arms fell to his sides, the man darting forwards to catch him before lowering him to the floor and rebinding his hands tightly in front of him.

Turning Sanji over and pushing him to his shaky knees, the man moved away and after a long breathless pause a slap rang off his backside. Arching his back at the sudden sting Sanji hissed before another slap rang of the other side, moaning he shifted his legs wider, allowing the man better access to him as the slaps rang down onto is flesh. The burning stinging sensations heating his flesh and causing little jolts of bittersweet pleasure singing down his cock, the slaps stopped but before Sanji could voice his complaint two string hands gripped his ass tightly. Nails dug into his now overly sensitive flesh and Sanji felt his legs begin to shake, as each movement of the man's hands on his ass made the beautiful burning increase.

Sadly the man pulled away but soon enough Sanji heard the sound of a bottle opening. This was it, his heart pounding Sanji took a depth shaky breath, the bolt of arousal that shot through him almost had him coming onto the floor right then and there and he could feel himself trembling harder with desire as the heard the man move closer to him.

The first brush of cool, cold, lubed fingers on his ass had Sanji gasping and pushing back into the hand behind him the contrast of the cold lube on his sore heated skin making his eyes cross. The slippery sensation and hardness of the man's fingers had his mind hazing with lust, and he could feel himself clenching and unclenching as the man rubbed slow circles over his anus. Dipping his finger in the man pushed slowly forwards, working his way past the first puckered ring of muscle he paused before pull back slightly. Pausing again he waited for a moment before savagely pushing his finger all the way in, making Sanji cry out in pain and ecstasy as he was violently rammed into from behind.

Thrusting back and forwards several times with his finger than man added another, not waiting for Sanji to adjust, and he loved it.

The tight puckered ring of muscle around his ass burned with new abuse, and Sanji threw his head back mewling as he pushed hips backwards to meet the man's hand, each hard thrust felt wonderful and when the man behind him added yet another finger to the mix it was too much. Shouting out loud Sanji clenched down hard on the man's hand, shuddering with each hot pulse of pleasure he shot again and again over the wooden floor below him still moving his hips desperately in an effort to maintain the wonderful friction.

Shaking and panting Sanji finally collapsed on the ground, twitching and moaning as the man behind him pulled his fingers out with a slight pop. Sound of the bottle of lube came again and Sanji pricked his ears, listening to the man's heavy breathing as coated himself this time with lube. The soft wet noises coming from behind him as the man prepared his own member caused Sanji's breathing to speed up again, and he could feel himself beginning to harden again with hot long pulses of arousal, surprising him after his previous mind blowing release.

Rough hands lifted him off the floor, tracing the side of his thighs before returning to his hips, griping hard with one hand he felt the man guide himself down into position. Sanji felt his eyes widen as he felt the size of what was resting at his back entrance and he shuddered a little, this was going to be simply mind blowing. As the man pushed forwards with a grunt Sanji felt his mind slowly go blank, he was so big, so hot, so stiff, it burned and stretched him to an amazing degree. Whimpering at the sheer size of what he was being impaled on Sanji felt his eyes begin to roll up into his head, and still the man pushed forwards, achingly slow, gripping Sanji's hips tightly between his hands.

When the man began to move, Sanji saw stars…

…

Zoro's heart was beating so hard he feared it might burst out of his chest as he pushed himself slowly forwards into Sanji's hot, tight, receptive body. The soft whimpering sounds the cook made as he worked himself forwards were slowly driving him crazy, holding on tighter to the cooks hips he kept pushing forwards enjoying the way that Sanji's inner muscles flickered around him. His plan had worked out better than expected, and his disbelief at just how receptive the man under him had been made Zoro understand just how much he had fantasied about this.

With last grunt he finally sheathed himself fully, and greatly enjoying himself he leaned down, kissing and lightly nipping the back of Sanji's neck almost gasping when the man tightened him at his actions. Placing his hands on the floor either side of Sanji's caging the man in his arms, Zoro pulled back before thrusting forwards violently. Quickly gathering speed he began to thrust, rocking the smaller man under him each time he pushed forwards, their sweat slicked skin gliding over each other sensually.

Sanji was shaking and twitching almost violently under him, and Zoro tilted his hips ever so slightly upwards hitting the man's prostrate dead on. Sanji began to wail, long drawn out pleasured noise that made Zoro's gut clench low down as Sanji began to thrash under him. Pressing himself down harder on Sanji's back Zoro leaned forwards biting and sucking on his ear, causing the man to groan before turning his head slightly towards Zoro. His flushed blind folded face causing his arousal to spike, and helpless to stop himself he leaned forwards to capture those kiss bruised, flushed, eager lips and a deep kiss.

Reaching down between them Zoro grabbed hold of Sanji's rock hard member, squeezing tightly before pumping up and down, enjoying the soft silken skin as his fingers glided over it. Pre-cum ran down its length in and an almost continuous stream, slicking the shaft between his fingers as he ran his hand up and down at an almost frantic pace. Deepening the kiss further Zoro began to move faster, his movements becoming almost jerky with need, squeezing down harder on his handful Zoro grinned against Sanji's mouth as the man shrieked before tightening impossibly around Zoro.

Jet after jet of hot cum hit Zoro's hand as Sanji groaned and moaned into his mouth, and giving several last desperate thrust Zoro found his own release. Shouting out Sanji's name he and shot deep inside the beautiful blonde before finally collapsing on top of the man, breathing heavily he ran his hands up and down Sanji's sweat slicked sides before pulling out and moving off him.

Looking down at the panting exhausted man on the floor Zoro grinned, he had never seen a more erotic sight in all his life and he doubted he would again. Reaching down he began to untie Sanji's hands, brushing his finger softly over the bruised skin he smiled before reaching down and pulling the blindfold of Sanji's face.

Chuckling down into the cooks shocked expression, he sat back and laughed as the man's mouth worked silently open and closed. "Surprise" he muttered tiredly.

…..

Sanji stared at Zoro in shock, him? It had been him? Stuttering in several attempts at speech he simply gave and stared at Zoro as the man weakly sat back on the floor, giving his best smile "Surprise" Sanji gave himself several more seconds to get his mouth working before he managed one word. "How…"

"How did I know?" Sanji nodded mutely "Well you may or may not have let a few things slip last night, and since it was apparent you were too drunk to remember any of what you said I thought I'd give you surprise" Looking gratefully at the man before him Sanji smiled, before pulling him forwards into another deep kiss before turning and snuggling into his chest.

"Well swordsman, since you many have just given me the best night of my life… Let me know if there's anything I can do to return the favour" Chuckling and placing an arm around Sanji, Zoro curled into his back breathing in deep the mixed smell of their sex.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of a few small things…"

….

Ho Lee Schit, I cannot believe to just wrote a SIX PAGE sex scene.

Really, it kind of boggles the mind…. Anyway that's that, let me know what you guys thought of it.  
As per my last lot of feedback I have done my best to improve with this one, more foreplay, better gramma, etc. Although I will be honest, I did write this one in about two hours straight and I was a mite drunk at the time (curse you delicious apple vodka) but hey what I can I say? I'm just awesome that way XD haha…. Oh that's not funny….

Well that's all for now, I may not update as much over the next week as the latest Skulldugery Pleasant book has FINALY hit Australia so as per usual protocol I'm going to re-read the entire series from start to end :D (hmm maybe I should do a fanfic based off the latest book?)

But yeah, before I bore you, bye bye!


End file.
